


Pitch Perfect one shots

by Beale_mitchell56



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Lives, Pitch Perfect 2, Teen Pregnancy, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beale_mitchell56/pseuds/Beale_mitchell56
Summary: Pitch perfect one- shots!Just a place for me to put one shot ideas I get.If you have any ideas or prompts please let me know!
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Pitch Perfect one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe receives a mysterious letter which freaks her out. Can Beca get to the bottom of it?

Flashback 

‘Matt and Jamie are here. Shall I bring them in?’ Susanna Beale asked glancing at her young daughter sat in a hospital bed, pale and frightened- nodding slightly. Slowly pealing her daughters sweaty and trembling hand off of her own the older woman stood up shakily and made her way over to the door. 

‘Are you sure about this Chloe? It’s not too late to change your mind?’ Susanna Beale’s voice called out cautiously, gazing into the terrified eyes of her 16-year- old daughter. 

‘No mom, I’ve made up my mind.’ Chloe manages to blurt out before scrunching her face up in pain, begging with her mind to get her mother to stop asking questions. Chloe watches as her mother nods and slowly leaves the room. Leaving the young ginger alone for the first time in 4 hours. Chloe glances down to her large stomach, gently placing both her hands over it, tears threating to rise in her throat as she starts to stroke. 

‘This it I guess little lady bug. Your parents are coming and then you’ll be going home. I hope you know I’ll never forget you. You probably won’t ever know me really, but please know that everything I done was because I love you. I love you so much, and you are going to have the most amazing life. Jamie makes the best cupcakes and can tell you the best stories and Matt will build you the best fairy castle ever. Everything I’ve done is because I love you.’ Chloe whispers, barely loud enough for anybody to hear, if there was anybody in the room that was. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beca’s Junior year of college

The brunette groaned glancing down at her laptop, none of her college work making sense and the lingering hangover from last night wasn’t helping. Beca stretched her arms above her head, sighing slightly before rubbing her eyes and deciding to make a sandwich when she heard footsteps behind her. 

‘Oh hey Bec’s, how’s the work going?’ Chloe’s melodic voice called out as the ginger moved swiftly around the kitchen in her gym stuff, to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. 

‘Urgh- not good! How was the gym?’ Beca asked leaning against the counter slowly picking at her nails glancing up slightly at the older girl. 

‘It was good thanks! Oh is this for me?’ Chloe called out gazing down at the white enveloped addressed to her on the kitchen island. 

‘Oh yeah that came earlier.’ Beca grumbled grabbing a plate down from the cupboard. The brunette turned in confusion at the silence at watched in slight confusion the paling gingers face at the contents of the mysterious letter. 

‘Everything okay Chlo?’ Beca asked somewhat concerned at Chloe’s reaction which startled the ginger, who immediately tucked the letter and the rest of its contents underneath her arm and plastered on a fake smile. 

‘Yep of course. Gotta shower!’ The ginger called out before quickly rushing back out of the room. Leaving the brunette in an even more confused state. 

‘Weird’ Beca muttered to herself before pulling out the jar of chocolate spread to make her not so healthy sandwich. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Chloe?’ The voice of Chloe’s best friend and fellow cheerleader called out, tapping lightly on the door to the bathroom stall. 

‘Are you okay?’ Katies voice called out, concern for her friend who had rushed out of practice hand clamped over her mouth and white as a sheet. 

‘I’ll be out in a second.’ Chloe’s own voice replied back, trembling and quiet as the ginger leant over the grotty school toilets. 

5 minutes later the ginger opened the cubicle door, slightly embarrassed by the sudden onset during a practice, where Katie was leaning on the sinks worry all over her face. 

‘You okay?’ The tanned brunette asked watching Chloe walk shakily to the sink where the ginger proceeds to splash cold water on her face. 

‘Not really. I’m late.’ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until much later that Beca realised she hadn’t seen Chloe all day- since that weird letter came and she had vanished, that the brunette started growing concerned. 

‘Has anyone seen Chloe?’ Beca asked walking from the kitchen into the living room which was occupied by a few of the Bella’s. The brunette sighed when she earned a variety of head shakes and ‘nopes’ before deciding to go and figure for herself. Beca climbed the stairs not having any clue what was going on with the ginger, the brunette was hoping it was nothing- just her overthinking every situation again. 

‘Chlo? It’s me can I come in?’ Beca asked quietly with a timid knock to the door of the gingers room. Normally Beca would storm and flop on the first available surface, but this didn’t feel like the right time. 

‘Oh yeah, um sure.’ Chloe’s voice called out. Beca could instantly tell that the ginger had been crying so pushed the door open and was met with pretty much darkness, apart from the small lamp next to Chloe’s bed. 

‘Shit Chlo, you okay?’ Beca immediately blurted out, eyes fixating on the ginger woman sitting up against her headboard, knees up to her chest and head tucked on them. The ginger shook her head slightly, bringing her sleeve up to wipe her nose as she glanced at the smaller brunette. Beca panicked instantly, she wasn’t the best at dealing with feelings at all, but she could hardly ignore the crying girl in the bed, especially if that crying girl was Chloe Beale. Beca quietly shut the bedroom door and moved over to the bed, not really knowing what to say before pulling Chloe into a weird sort of side hug, gently rubbing circles on her back. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Darling what’s happened?’ Susanna Beale asked, clearly concerned over being summoned to the living room by her youngest daughter, who she found in floods of tears. Susanna glanced at her husband Eric Beale, who looked as baffled by this sudden meeting as she did. 

‘Mom, dad. I… I need to tell you something. I’m really sorry… I’m um… I’m pregnant.’ Chloe blubbered out, terrified over her parents reactions as the shaking 16-year-old stood in her cheerleading uniform mascara running down her face. 

Susanna Beale felt her stomach drop, she didn’t want this for any of her 3 daughters. Not out of pride or embarrassment, she had had Chloe’s eldest sister Ellen when she was 17. But out of fear for her daughter, raising a child as a teenager was hard and she didn’t want that life for her own children. The struggle. 

‘Oh darling. Come here.’ The older woman blurted out, immediately pulling her daughter into a tight embrace, rocking her slightly as Chloe continued to sob. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Is this something to do with the letter you got earlier?’ Beca asked in a hushed tone, she had spent the best part of 20 minutes comforting and holding a trembling Chloe. Then they had both sat there in silence for 25 minutes, Beca holding onto the gingers hand, every so often squeezing gently to let the ginger know she was still here. 

‘Um yeah it is.’ Chloe mumbled, voice hoarse and wobbly. 

‘Has something happened?’ Beca asked slightly confused, surely if something important had happened Chloe’s mom would have rung her? Beca watched in hesitation as Chloe turned slightly to face the brunette in her bed, eyes still puffy and red. 

‘I need to tell you something. I’ve never told anybody, not even Aubrey knows.’ Chloe whispered nervously, already chewing on her lip. 

‘Okay. I’m listening.’ Beca stated, trying to sound calm and confident, but really she was terrified. What secret was Chloe about to reveal that even Aubrey didn’t know. 

‘When I was 16, I was head cheerleader, A star student, Valedictorian, popular everything. I had everything going for me. Until I made a mistake. I went to a party and Jimmy Henderson, captain of the football team and total sleaze was very flirty. I ended up having sex with him behind the back of the persons house.’ Chloe stated, making Beca cringe at the thought of the story, her and Chloe were clearly very different people in high school. 

‘Anyway that’s not the point of the story.’ Chloe mumbled turning around and opening her bedside drawer, pulling out a small box from the back opening the lid, revealing hundreds of white letters. Beca glances down in confusion. Chloe opens up one of the letters and pulls out the paper, which Beca can now see is covered in tear splotches and a picture. The brunette cocks her head in confusion at the picture of a small ginger child with big blue eyes beaming up at the camera, holding a daisy. Beca could swear it was the spitting image of Chloe. The brunette glances up at the ginger woman sat next to her who is clutching the photo, tears running down her face, when suddenly it clicks for Beca who the little girl is in the photo.

‘I ended up falling pregnant and having the baby adopted. I nearly had an abortion, but I heard the heartbeat and I couldn’t go through with it. My family obviously know and stuff. The letter I got was from her parents, it was her 4th birthday a week ago- that was why I was acting funny last Wednesday. They send me pictures and updates of her, I never write back or send anything. She doesn’t know she’s adopted. I didn’t want her thinking I didn’t love her.’ Chloe spoke quietly and calmly despite having tears running down her face. 

‘Chlo-’ Beca called out, being taken by complete surprise at Chloe’s confession. Still not really understanding any of it. 

‘I have never spoken about her to anybody before. Not even my parents. I’ve kept her in this small box from the minute I gave her up. After I had her I completely shut myself off from her and all of those memories. I went back to school, went to prom, graduated. Done all of those normal teenage things. Never once thought of the baby I gave away.’ Chloe whispered still clutching the picture closely to her chest, Beca gripping on gently to the ginger woman’s wrist. 

‘You can tell me, talk to me. About her. If you want.’ Beca whispered, glancing at the little girl in the photograph. 

‘You must think I’m the most horrible person ever. I gave away my daughter. My perfect, tiny little baby.’ Chloe mumbled, somewhat in a haze. 

‘No. Not one bit. I think you done the most selfless, bravest decision ever. You were 16 Chlo, you made the best decision for her, to give her the best life possible.’ Beca stated strongly, wanting to make it clear to Chloe that she didn’t think any less of her. 

‘The day that I gave her away, she left this gaping hole in my heart that I will never be able to fill. I loved her. I still love her. I loved her so much I knew she would be better off with Matt and Jamie. She doesn’t even know I exist, let alone gave birth to her.’ Chloe spoke quietly, not really making much sense. But Beca squeezed her arm and nodded supportively. 

‘Do you ever regret your decision?’ Beca asked timidly, not wanting to upset the ginger. 

‘No. I made the right decision. I know I did. I just wish I had held her that little bit longer before giving her away.’ Chloe stated, wiping away a tear, glancing down at the little girl. 

‘What’s her name?’ Beca whispered, tracing gently the picture of the small girl in the photo.

‘Matt and Jamie called her Isabella Chloe, you know after me. But she was always my little lady bug. That’s what I called her, when she was inside me you know, and I would talk to her. That’s why I’ve got my little lady bug tattooed on my wrist.’ Chloe said glancing at her small tattoo, Beca instantly reaching down to gently trace the small tattoo. 

‘I think both are beautiful. Do you want to write something back to them?’ Beca asks, glancing at the piles of unanswered letters.

‘No. It’s better this way. This way she will never think she wasn’t loved.’ Chloe whispered with a small smile, placing a small kiss onto the photo before putting it back in the envelope and closing the lid on the box. 

‘Chlo, if you ever want to talk about it or her or read the letters to me. I’m always here.’ Beca stated, suddenly not knowing what to do with the information she’s just been hit with. 

‘Thank you. But my little lady bug stays in there. Safe and forever loved.’ Chloe whispers tracing over her own tattoo. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Lady bug. I promise that you are so loved. I love you so much that I am doing something I think might kill me. You’ll never know about me- I don’t want you too. Your mom and dad are going to love you so much, probably too much. Your going to grow up and be the most amazing person ever. I will never forget you lady bug. You have completely stolen my heart, but that’s okay. You’ll always be my little lady bug.’ Chloe whispered to the teeny tiny new born she cradled in her arms who was already starting to grizzle, a tear running down her pale and tired face.  
‘I’m ready.’ Chloe murmured glancing up at Georgia the adoption lady, her mom and Matt and Jamie who were both crying and clutching each other. Jamie lent down and Chloe eased the sleeping baby into the other woman’s arms, smiling at the tears running down her face. 

‘Congratulations! You’re a mommy!’ Chloe whispered, voice wobbling as she offers the other woman a smile. 

‘Shall we go and finish the discharge papers.’ Georgia states quietly, offering a smile to Chloe who nods. 

‘We’ll call you Chloe. Thank you so much for this.’ Matt calls out, following behind his wife and new baby. Chloe turns her face the other way, unable to watch her baby leave without her. 

‘Goodbye lady bug.’


End file.
